Pretty Rascal Samurai Champloo x F Reader
by Thegorgeousempress
Summary: [Sᴀᴍᴜʀᴀɪ ᴄʜᴀᴍᴘʟᴏᴏ x ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ!] Scoundrel by the name of [Name], sat herself on the rattling contraption housing her lingerie and other rags that kept her up and at 'em. Smooth digits picked at the lint on her knock-off designer jeans, fresh off the racks in downtown Los Angeles. Rebellious teenager finds herself in Samurai Champloo uncovering murders, and how to get home.


_Kkkchhick. Thud. Zzchzich_ _._

''What the actual fuck. I literally just put in the damn quarters.'' Disgruntled and tired, the rowdy teenager shoved a hand into her pocket. Manicured fingers scrounging for some loose change, lips pulled into a heated snarl.

The laundromat stood absent of the general buzz of urban dwellers and, like her, general hustlers. Old hits played on the intercom, static and fading out, but somehow giving the ambience a more sterile feeling than anything. Stark white machines whirled alive, crusted in years of use and who else knows what. _Guess, Daniel ain't thinkin' of changing out these damn things,_ thought the agitated [h/c]-ette currently banging the top of the dryer.

''Dammit allll, Daniel you obstinate fucker.'' She exclaimed, lithe middle finger erected towards the security camera; locks swaying like claws poised and anticipating.

Giving the egg-shell heathen one final kick near the bottom, she let out a satisfied smirk once the machine emerged into the land of the living once more. Plump lips parting as she cackled in direction of the security camera, hues darkened in what could only be the flames of unadulterated rebellion. Had one looked in to the rather small building, through the grimy windows painted with dollar store markers; one could see the beginnings of a scoundrels mode of entertainment. Specifically, found in the curve of her lips, and the metaphoric red horns growing out the female's forehead.

''Alright, Daniel guess you'll keep your balls another day.'' Scoundrel by the name of [Name], sat herself on the rattling contraption housing her lingerie and other rags that kept her up and at 'em. Smooth digits picked at the lint on her knock-off designer jeans, fresh off the racks of downtown Los Angeles. A glint shone itself in her eyes as she thought of the deal she had garnered not too long ago; yanked them from 20 dollars to 12 dollars in a flash of cleavage; _learn how to budget hoe_.

A buzz from her left buttcheek made her look away from her lint-picking, [e/c] whirlpools catching sight of her grandmother's phone number sprawled on the screen of her LG. Tacky little metro phone, mocking her in patterns of a shattered screen and the random loose shard biding its time before stabbing her. _What an ass, oh oops its da fam_. Sliding the neon green phone dial, she awaited the raspy melody belonging to her seniored grandparent. Ignoring the shaking of the machine underneath her, opting to bob her head to another one of Drake's songs playing in the intercom. More likely, than not an apology or thank you from Daniel relaxing in the security room. Either way, it gave the room some smooth vibe as her grandmother spoke.

''Da hell, is you at child?'' Raspy melody became cold stones chipping at the teenager's eardrum, grimace snaking itself onto her [s/c] complexion. ''If I find out you are anywhere out in this forsaken town with one of those ugly little boys-,'' exasperated came the groan from the jean-clad female, before cutting her guardian off.

''Grandmomma, staaahhhpp it. You know as well as I do that we have laundry to do, and practice ended later than usual.'' Indignant could describe the unholy gasp coming from the black phone, causing the pretty rascal to mentally let out a curse. _Aww shit._

''[Full Name]! Are. You. Sassing. Me?'' Cue in the screech that erupted from her grandmother's mouth, forcing the agitated troublemaker to rethink her approach.

''No, Grandmomma.'' Resigned pout found itself set on her lips, arms crossed and phone held between her shoulder and ear.

''That's what I damn thought, child. Now,'' stones had become the same raspy melody as the teen listened. ''Why don't you come on home after you finish, and enjoy some of my [Favorite Dish].''

''Aww, yiss Grandmomma. I'll be there later!'' With that the female ended the call, exposed stomach grumbling in agreement. _Now to pass the time_. Mischievous orbs wandered along the tops of the dryers and washers, fingers absently drumming on top of her thighs before finally settling on the beige door leading to the security room. She sighed out in boredom, before raising a leg from its previous task of smacking against the throbbing machine yet to finish drying her clothes- and then came her quick front flip off the dryer. A sole hand made contact with the dirty ass ground, she spread out her legs mid-air like that of a breakdance move before standing tall. _Time, to pay dear ol' Daniel a wee visit_.

Aforementioned male sat watching the security screen, ah, scratch that. He was busy playing candy crush on his fancy new red iphone, _like the weak little noodle he is_. At least that's what he had been doing once the [h/c]-ette daredevil had invaded his personal space. Bits of her annoyingly soft locks tickled the tops of his cheeks, as she commented on his less than superb skills in the mobile game. _What an asshole, can't she just for once mind her business?_ Insert ridiculous sigh as long as the tower of Pisa, which is a crazy notion because everyone loves the self-proclaimed queen by his side. At least that's what she said.

''Can you please, leave me be?''He had wanted to go for a more threatening response, but came out half-assed in a more pouty fashion. Dark chocolate swirls tapered in the same childish resolve that the female would normally produce. Brows furrowed he continued swiping the different sweets in line, before the troublemaker swiped the device away.

''Nahh. I think I'll chill right here, and play on your phone.'' Suddenly the trouble-loving miscreant had placed herself on his lap, hair tickling the bottom of his chin as she began to snoop in his messages. Spamming herself with lovey-dovey messages and selfies where he undoubtedly showed up in awkward angles and patches of cherry-cheeked partner in crime. _She's such an ass_.

''At least, don't pull up-'' he rose a hand to emphasize his point, that is till she cut him off.

''Ooo, is there nudes up in this bad boy? How spicy.'' A chuckle erupted from her plump lips, mirth swam in the pools of [e/c]; at least that's what Daniel assumed.

''What?'' He exclaimed, tan complexion a rich strawberry dipped in caramel. ''Of course not! You pervert.'' Sputtering, he attempted to snatch his phone back. Unsuccessfully.

''Ýou're such a damn prude. Why not shake what ya mama gave ya?'' As to prove her point she wiggled her bottom, that even if she had on both a flannel tied around her waist and jeans. She still managed to grind on his upper thigh, causing for him to desperately think not on the new warmth accompanying the female, but of millions of puppies loitering the world in perfect harmony to Justin Timberlake's 'Can't stop the feeling' as they bounded to aid stressing teenagers and the homeless. Glancing down, he internally panicked. _Awe shit_ , _let's try something else then_.

''Alright, fuck off me now. Boss is coming soon, and wouldn't appreciate me being sexually assaulted.'' He promptly shoved her off, crossing his legs as inconspicuous as possible.

''Yeah, yeah. We already knooow he wants to touch you himself.'' She snorted, melody more rough than her looks let on.

'' Screw you, [Name].''

''Anytime, boo.'' Smirking teenager glanced at the time, eyes widening before rushing out to the dryer. Unaware of the blushing male watching her leave, his phone perched on the top of his desk.

''See ya, chulo!'' Butchered Spanish reached his ear, he knew she hung with the local gangsters, so this inadequate use of the language of romance was definitely intended.

''See ya.'' _Mami._

The door leading to her beat-up house on the corner of Sunset Boulevard and Clark St seemed miles away to the teenager currently hauling ass to said home. A bag of warm clothing constantly bumped into her back as she made her way down the worn out asphalt, avoiding random spots of fresh gum, and making sure that her right foot always hit a thick space between the blocks of cement. Her left leg accommodating the odd habit to land on the thinner strand of blemished concrete. [H/c]-headed scoundrel hummed along to the beat of Queen Naijia's 'Medicine', eventually moving her hips to the rhythm in unhurried steps.

Not many people littered the walkways of the city, save for the necessary lot of crackheads bumbling the side strips as they pestered the homeless. Oh, and who's to forget the foolhardy tourists gawking at everything, like the street performers were suddenly creatures of a public zoo. Every once in a while, an irrelevant would whistle in her direction or be some salacious creep by throwing out ''compliments'' concerning her round breasts and how big her ass was. Well, she was aware she was a total catch, but the creeps were eons older and grosser. _Like, eeww._ A grimace would wrap up her features before the fires of rebellion would be stoked, her chest would rise, shoulders broadened as she yelled out obscenities that caused most to turn tail and leave her at peace.

Indigo had begun to overpower the shades of tangerine and soft magenta invading the sky, with the Sun kind of standing off side like a friend avoiding an avid dabber. Cotton balls of ivory strewn about the scene with the laziness that can only come from a long day. Cinnamon and sweat filled the air, one could count the strange scent of piss so prevalent in the Golden State- not that anyone tells tourists of how strong it really is around anything local. Besides the comforting mix up of aromas, the howls and screeches coming from the never-ending traffic brought the female a sense of calm and excitement only a teenage urban dweller could have. It was definitely not, the coming ice cream vendor pushing around a crimson bike with the assortment of corn and other Mexican goodies native to the Latin communities. Particularly the street that Daniel would roam.

Mouth watering, she shoved once again her hand into her pocket. Desperate to find the dollar fifty, that would grant her the vanilla snow cone with just enough juice to take her through the final trek home. Once the transaction had happened, she thanked the vendor, and headed home. That is till some stranger blocked her path. _Aww hell nahh, I've got a *raspado_. With spirits so common in the rebel, she spread her stance, snow cone the main point of protection as a look of contempt planted on her face. Surely, this fool knew she was one of the baddest in the Sunset Boulevard, and had chosen to battle her in presence of the innocent sweet and her fancy lingerie.

''Da hell are you?'' No time for pleasantries, did the stranger thrust out a fist. Aiming to knock her out cold, and have her wondering if it was really necessary to walk around in a cloak at six. She knew the city could be crazy, but cloaks usually happened near conventions and fan-bases, not in the crack of nightfall. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out who inhabited the long cloak as she jumped back on the ball of her foot.

''Now, now [Name]. Is this really the time to be asking questions? All will be revealed once the mirror is completed.'' The ho0ded cretin haughtily rebuked, throwing yet another strong and pale fist. A close succession of fists met the unwelcome limb, her snow cone tragically spilled on the grey pseudo-coffin. Where not only did the vanilla concoction decorate the pavement, but the tears and money of the sassy female.

''Bullshit, it's the perfect time for questions..strangeoid.'' She sent a high kick, blocked by the entity, before trying again with an added twirl that pushed back the threat by the chin. Rushing closer, her moves became instinct, as the dance of the prowl joined each muscle in her petite body. Running from the scarlet in her veins to the alabaster-white encasing her [e/c] torpedoes.

Jab. Block. Huff huff. Then the rapid onslaught of skill came back at full force, and before the troublesome woman knew it a sharp sting plunged into her neck. Eyes widened seeing a knife protruding from her exposed skin, as memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes, but soon was the tears replaced by the fury of life. Torpedoes narrowed in promise of hell, body jumping on the cloaked figure. The sound of screams filled the otherwise serene and chaotic ambiance of the boulevard, with pedestrians running from the scene like bats out of hell. Witnessing the bleeding teenager fight for the right to continue in the whirlwind of life. Her breathing haggard and fueled by the adrenaline bubbling under her skin, teeth gritted as the assailant yanked the knife out. Splashes of liquid hit their covered complexion, their onyx orbs holding delight before speaking.

''The mirror is complete.'' With that the world took on a black shade, as everything blurred and chapped lips met the plump lips donned by the resident delinquent. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, body slumped with thoughts of her Grandmomma, her homies, and Daniel's prude ass.

 _Dammit, now who's gonna run my turf and my meme page?_


End file.
